


Love Potion

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: It’s been ages since you left your beloved New York and feelings are on their way on your heart. You feel like you’ve been forced to leave the city after the school and accepting a job as museum curator it’s been your best option to come back, just you couldn’t let it go...





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set after the two movies and I decided the boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 20 y.o. or more (you decide :D)
> 
> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

You walk fast through the JFK airport gate, trolley case in one hand and phone in the other one, your eyes fixed over the crowd around you.  
It's been ages since you left your beloved New York and feelings are on their way on your heart. You feel like you've been forced to leave the city after the school and accepting a job as museum curator it's been your best option to come back, just you couldn't let it go.  
You check the phone, no texts, no missed calls. Biting your cheek you come back to look around till you hear your name.  
“(y/n) over here!”  
You give a fast look on your right and finally you find April, she's waving her arms around to catch your attention. A smile spread on your face while you approach your best friend.  
An endless hug, that's all you need to greet each other. Of course you've always used texts and video calls to stay in touch but meet in real life is something else entirely.  
“I'm so happy to have you here again. I missed you so much!” She says.  
“I know, baby but the good news is..” You pause, holding your breath. “I think I'll stay for a while.”  
April smiles and squeeze her fists making a little happy squeak. “You got the job?”  
“Yup.”  
She wraps your shoulders and you start walking on your way home. You talk a lot and April tells you how and why her ex roommate left, how things go with Casey, about her job... but she doesn't mention about the turtle guys even if she's your best friend. Nothing personal, she trusts you, she loves you but she knows it's a big deal and if and when the time will come, she will tell you anything.  
You leave the trolley case at the entrance of your apartment and you run around to see if anything has changed, nothing significant but you have to make changes in your bedroom to make it yours again.  
You pass the afternoon to organize your stuffs and you're enough tired to decline April's idea to hang out for the night so you ends up for a beer and a movie at home.  
You're in the middle of it when April receives a text.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's the hot chick over there?”  
April looks towards the living room window with wide eyes and Michelangelo greets her with a hand. Shocked and not really knowing what to do, she texts back.  
“Go away!”  
She observes him reading the message and then moving his thumbs on his phone.  
“C'mon! Tell me her name at least!”  
“(y/n) and now get lost!”  
Mikey smiles halfway satisfied to have obtained some information about you. He disappears just in time before you look at the same direction of April.  
“What are you looking at?”  
“Nothing.” She answers quickly. “Just a shadow.”  
Your evening ends without other interruptions and you say goodnight before going to sleep but in another place, just some feet under the surface, four brothers have something to talk about.  
“You.. what?!” Ask Raphael.  
“I swear! There was a girl in April's flat!”  
“Yeah, her roommate.. the blondie one.. what's her name..” Leonardo intervenes.  
Donatello shakes his head. “She doesn't live with her anymore, since April tried to tell her she saw four ninja turtles on a roof.”  
Mikey chuckles and then he talks again. “She's absolutely breathtaking, she has (y/c) hair and and.. I didn't see her eyes, it was too dark.”  
“So? What's her name?” Raphael asks eager and all of the boys are focused on their younger brother.  
“(y/n).”  
Relieved by that information, they organize the usual patrol for the night but there's one strict rule.  
“No one of us will go to April's flat. Ya hear me?” Leo says.  
A disapproval chorus emerges from the other three.  
“C'mon, Leo.” Raphael says. “Let us take a look at the girl. We don't enter, we don't wake up anybody, just a look.”  
Mikey and Donnie look badly at their brother to convince him. Leonardo tries his best to be stuck in his ways but he's curious too and he loses the battle. With a resigned sigh, he accepts Raphael's conditions and they make a loud happy noise before run out of the lair.

***

“You see something?” Mikey asks low.  
The four brothers are crammed on a fire escape out of April's apartment, peeking through your window.  
“Nope.” Raphael answers. “It's too dark.”  
“Hey! I saw something move under the blankets!” Donnie says whispering.  
“If you please gentlemen shut up..” Leo says, trying to whisper as well.  
They continue to peeking and arguing for some minutes, pushing each other away from the window in hope to see something more of you. They don't realize to speak louder now and April looks out from her bedroom window.  
“What the hell!” She tries to speak low too to don't wake you up but she's mad with the boys. “In the living room, NOW!”  
She comes back to her bedroom and runs through the apartment to open the other window to allow the boys to come in.  
“She's angry.” Donnie says before enter.  
“Yeah.” Mikey confirms.  
They're all ready to face something worst the hashi.  
“What are you doing here?!” She says turning on the light.  
“We're around and we just wanted to make sure you're fine.” Raphael tries with an excuse.  
She crosses her arms on her chest. “Is that so?”  
“We wanted to see your friend.” Leo admits.  
April passes her tongue on her teeth, looking away for a moment. “Look, I was planning to let you know her. Just, don't do these creepy stuffs, okay?”  
They nod, a little embarrassed but Donnie is suddenly distracted by something.. or maybe is better to say someone.  
“Uhmm... hi.” He greets you with his big green eyes widen behind the glasses. The entire group looks at you, standing in a corner of the living room with your adorable long lilac pajama pants and the white top tank. Mikey was right, you're breathtaking and his brothers can't think otherwise.  
There's this moment of silence where no one knows what to say. The boys are scared to scare you and you don't know how to act. You're confused, shocked and you think it's all a joke.. till Mikey approaches with outstretched hand towards you. Instinctively you step back and he stops.  
April intervenes to avoid something bad.  
“(y/n) this is Michelangelo and they are Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello.”  
They greets you with a wave of a hand or the head, except for Donnie. He's completely stunned by you, he stares silently with lips ajar. Not even April did this to him the first time he saw her. He can't explain maybe it's your innocent-look, or the fact you look adorable with messy hair and those sweet eyes.  
“They're my friends.” She continues.  
You stare at them, thinking about what to say but nothing comes out. Find four giant turtles in your living room in the middle of the night is not what you expected for your return in New York.  
“April..a word.”  
You invite her in your bedroom.  
“Look, I know. It's crazy but..” She starts but you cut her.  
“When I asked you about news I meant this.” You snap out.  
“I know but when should I have told you? During a video call in the middle of the Christmas time?!”  
“We are talking about four giant turtles! You would have found the right moment!”  
You both raise your voice and the boys listen silently the arguing.  
“At least she didn't faint.” Raphael comments. He and Leonardo are sitting on the couch and they have occupied the entire space with their size and shells. Mikey is looking around, touching everything and Donnie is clammed up, using one of his tech toys. No one knows what he's doing but it's always like that, Donatello is the only one who knows his stuffs.  
“(y/n), I'm sorry if I didn't tell you before but these guys have been through so much.” April continues to explain. “I acted so to protect them. That's it.”  
You sigh, you already forgiven your friend. “I have to apologize too. I got mad cos I was scared, I think I just need sometime to deal with it.”  
April smiles. “Take your time.”  
Someone knocks the door.  
“Come in!” April says.  
“Excuse me, ladies. I think we have to go.” Leonardo says.  
She nods. “Yeah, right.”  
You two come back to the living room with Leo. Mikey and Raph are already ready to leave but suddenly Donnie interrupts his working to look at you. A clumsy gesture while he switch off his holographic wristwatch. Everyone noticed that and for a moment, the full attention is on him. Your eyes causing him a shiver and he has to look away to push his glasses on the nose.  
“Sorry for the trouble in the middle of the night. It won't happen again.” Leonardo always knows which words use. He leaves first followed by Raphael. “Goodnight ladies.” and then Mikey. “See ya in my dreams angelcakes.”  
April rolls her eyes, smiling and you raise an eyebrow, smirking as well, maybe you could really deal with this.  
Donatello is the last one who leaves but he absolutely needs to say something.  
“Will you come to visit us tomorrow, April?”  
He looks right in her eyes, avoiding you. It's too much feeling your glance on him, he can't look at you.  
She looks at you. “I hope this is an invitation for (y/n) too.”  
“Of course it is!” He answer quickly and raising his voice. Oh boy this shyness is going to ruin everything, he really didn't mean to leave you out. “I-If this isn't a problem for her..”  
April crossed her arms. “Donnie, (y/n) is right here. You can ask her.”  
“O-of course.” He swallows and he use all of his good will to look at you. Oh boy, oh boy, you're so beautiful.  
Your eyes wander on him, you're not scared anymore but now you're curious like a kid and you can't help but staring and watching every detail, the green skin, the shell, the three fingers hands. Yeah he's definitely a turtle but he has also some cool tech gadgets.  
“I-I mean..” He says, looking into your eyes.  
“It's fine I suppose.” You say. “I've just been taken aback but April told me something about you and I think I'm good with it.”  
He smiles and you smile back and April enjoys the show.  
“Donnie! Move your ass man!” Mikey shouts from outside.  
“I-I have to go.”  
He walks backwards, never looks away from you and hitting the couch, the library and catching some books before falling down. A clumsy laugh. “I'm sorry.” He puts the books on the shelf and finally reach the window.  
“S-see ya tomorrow.”  
You greet with a wave of the hand, smiling and he finally leaves.  
“I think they like you.” April says.  
“Yeah I can see that.”  
Both of you come back to bed but you can't sleep for a while, thinking about what just happened. Four giant turtles who are also vigilantes and live in the sewer. April was right, if she told you that during a video call you probably would have thought she was crazy.  
You smile, can't wait for visit their place.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is set after the two movies and I decided the boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 20 y.o. or more (you decide :D)
> 
> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

Donatello is the first who wake up, already on his desk, surrounded by monitors with a mouthful of poptarts and a medium hot macchiato next to him. He's checking security cameras spread around New York streets, especially those positioned on the way between your apartment and the sewer entrance that April and Casey usually use to reach the lair. He's definitely waiting for you. Since the last night he thought a lot about you, it's been unexpected, illogical and it's absolutely out of line to have feelings for a woman, especially because he just met you but shit happens and he can't help it.  
Leonardo is the second who wake up, he wanders wearing just boxer and he reaches the kitchen to make some coffee. He's still asleep and he doesn't notice Donnie at first.   
“Oh gawd!” Donatello stands up still mouthful and starts to run through the lair. “Guys! Guys wake up!”  
Leonardo frowns and calmly approaches Donnie's workstation, watching you and April walking on the street on monitors.  
“Go away, Donnie.” Raphael says with sleeping voice, rolling to the other side of the bed. A small fart echoes. “Oh c'mon, Mikey!” He shouts and Michelangelo giggles.  
Donnie watches his brothers panicking, he can't believe they're still in bed.  
“They're coming!” He shouts.  
“Who?” Mikey asks yawning.  
“The girls!”  
Mikey looks at his brother with a totally dumb face and Donnie sighs. “(y/n) and April.”  
“Ohhhhwww right!” Mikey realizes everything.  
Leo gets close to his brother, giving a pat on his shoulder. “Calm down, Donnie. They're still far.”  
“I am calm!” He shouts, walking away and muttering something.  
“Sounds like our brother has a crush.” Raphael comments while he jumps down from the bunk bed.  
“A huuuuge crush!” Mikey says.

You and April arrive at the entrance of the sewer. You still feel strange about the last night encounter but you can't hide a sort of enthusiasm of the idea to meet the boys again. It's certainly something special, something you want to be part of and the fact your best friend is already part of it, erases the fear to have to deal with four giant turtles.  
“Are you ready?” April asks.  
You move your glance from the ground to meet April's eyes. A smirk spreads on your face and she does the same. You don't need to talk about it and you're both ready. You decided to wear something comfortable, knowing to have to walk into the sewer. A simple t-shirt with a leather jacket, a short skirt with dark tights and sneakers.  
You help her to open the heavy manhole and then you go down under the surface. It's dark and you need sometime to let your eyes get used to it, April uses the phone torch to see the way. The smell is acrid at times and it's humid but you can handle it. She walks with stronger steps, sure of the direction.   
You slips into tunnels, walk for long minutes, silently, focused on imagining what to expect.  
“We're almost there.”  
“AH!” You scream, jumping away from a couple of rats.  
Aprils laughs. “C'mon princess. They're just rats.”  
You follow your friend into the lair, watching to the ground to check if there are other creatures around. “At least they're small........rats.” Your eyes land on master Splinter who is surrounded by his sons and they're waiting for you.  
“It's a pleasure to meet you, young woman. April's friends are our friends, you're welcome in our house.”  
You stare on them for some moments, helpless, still shocked and then your eyes wander around, watching the lair. Your lips turn into a smile while you whisper a “wow”. You really didn't expected something like that. It's huge, furnished and decorated, a perfect underground home.  
“Splinter, this is (y/n).” April introduces you.  
Your attention moves on the giant rat who bows. “Nice to meet you.”  
“The pleasure is mine.” You look at the brothers. “Hey boys.”  
Donnie nods and looks down, blushing. You're absolutely amazing, all dressed up and everything. His limbs tighten up and he falls silent. Raph and Leo greet you with a wave of the head but Mikey jumps close to you, placing an arm around your shoulders.  
“Lemme give you a tour of the house, angelcake.” He moves a hand in the air. “We will have fun. Wanna play some drums with your MCMikey?”  
“Mikey, come on let's go. Training time.” Says Leo. “I'm sure Donnie will be able to give her a properly tour of the house as well.” He concludes turning around and giving to Donnie a small bump on his arm before walking away. He looks at his brother for a moment, surprised but thankful for his help.   
“Woaaahhh Leo! Can we train later? We have guests!”   
“No.” Leo answers with a strict tone.  
“Sorry angelcake, I have to go.”   
“Oh please, don't worry about me.” You say ironically, enjoying the show.  
Mikey follows his brother while Splinter comes back to his business and Raphael draws April's attention to get away and leave you alone.   
Donatello builds up his nerve to talk to you. What should he says first? How should he have to talk with you? What if you get offended in some way? Oh boy no.. he can't handle to make you angry.   
He's thinking too much and he didn't realize to staring at you without say anything. You feel a little embarrassed and you start to talk first, acting naturally.  
“I'm sorry for the last night, I overreacted.”  
Your soft sweet voice seems wake him up and he blinks before say the first thing that goes through his mind.  
“Can I offer you a poptart?”  
“Uhm... yeah... thank you.”  
He walks fast to his desk taking the box. You observe his workstation, feeling surprised to see so much technology.  
“Hey..you can check the entire city from here..” You comment.  
“Oh yeah, I use satellite support to check and control.” He explains proud of his tech toys. “I can control even the traffic lights and some security access..” he pauses looking at your shocked expression. “For security, you know..”   
“Is that my apartment?”   
Donnie push a button on the keyboard and that specific monitor switch off. “Nope.”   
You smile, taking a poptart and give it a bite. You're still little confused by all of that and you don't really know how to react. You're impressed for sure and eager to know better those four turtles and - for what you seen - Donatello is an adorable nerdy cupcake.  
He smiles as well, completely fascinated by you. He's going to say something when your phone starts to ring.  
“Oh..” You take the phone from the jacket pocket. “Oh damn..the museum.”  
“Museum?”   
“Yeah.. work. Gimme a sec, ok? I have to answer.”  
You walk away to have some privacy and he just sits on his chair, still with the poptarts box in his hands, waiting for your return. He looks at you, how you move up and down the lair, discussing and moving a lock of hair behind the ear. Suddenly a thought comes up in his mind, what if you're already taken? What if you already have another man in your life? He looks down, little sad. Sure you have, how couldn't you. Such beautiful girl like you and also if he doesn't know you so much, he's sure you're also brilliant and funny.  
You come back to him, smiling. “I'm sorry.. Donnie.” You dare call him like that, like their brothers and friends do. “I have to go to work. I was sure to start next week but they need me now.” You bite your lip, looking how he become sad. “But I'd like to come back another time so you can finish to show me the lair. Sounds good?”  
He looks at you, with these sweet, hopeful eyes and he nods. “Sounds good.”  
“I have another request, if you don't mind.”  
He stands up, still with the poptars box in his hands. “Everything......” He clears his throat. “I mean, sure.”  
You smile. “I need a help to come back to the surface.”  
“Oh.. yeah.. p-please this way.” He finally leaves the box on the desk.  
You both leave together, walking side by side and he opts for the same way you took with April. He doesn't want to shock you jumping around and climbing walls.  
“So.. do you.. do you work at the museum?”  
“Yep, the American museum of natural history. I'm one the curators.”  
“That's amazing. I love that museum.”  
“You visited it?”  
“Sure, I had the occasion once.”  
You look at him for a moment, thinking how he can visit a museum without scaring the crowd and suddenly another question comes up to your mind.  
“How do you live, Donnie? I mean you and your brothers, how can you live in this city and doing what people do usually?”  
“We don't. That's why we live in the sewer.”  
You look down, nodding. You feel so stupid to have made that question. “Right.”   
Oh boy, he made you uncomfortable. What an idiot!  
“No..I-I know what you mean.” He says then. “We always tried to live like other people, we built the lair, collecting cool stuffs people throw away. We're not animals..well technically we are but you know what I mean... we sleep in beds and we eat pizza.”  
“Like normal people.”   
“Yeah, like normal people.”  
You smile and he blushing hard.  
“Oh! This way.” He leads you in another tunnel.  
“This place is endless. I'm not sure I can reach the lair alone.”  
“You just have to call me and I'll come to bring you, even in your apartment if you need.”   
You both look at each other and he realizes to have said too much.  
“I-I mean.. if April is not around and you want to visit us. You're always welcome.”  
You giggle. “All right.”   
You arrive at the entrance you used to reach the sewer. He climbs the ladder to open the heavy manhole and then he goes down again.  
“That's it.” Donnie says. “I can't follow you as long as there's sunlight. People could be scared.”  
You can see a veil of sadness into his eyes. It's an heartbreaking.   
“Thank you, Donnie.” You smile, trying to be friendly. “See ya soon.”  
“Bye.”  
You climb the ladder and get out of the sewer. You greet him with a wave of the hand before leave and he stays there, looking up till you disappear. You won his heart, that's a fact.


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is set after the two movies and I decided the boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 20 y.o. or more (you decide :D)
> 
> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

You spent the day at the museum, introducing yourself to your new workmates, talking about new projects, fixing problems and you were so busy that you didn't realize the sun had already set. You leave the empty museum with them, laughing and chatting.  
“Hey, new girl. What about join us for a pizza?” One of them says.  
“I've had enough of you, guys. See ya tomorrow.” You joke and leave.  
You walk in those familiar streets so different now cos you know who's live under the surface. You feel lucky and you really can't wait to see the boys again. It's like a strange dream, something special.   
Your phone vibrating in your pocket and you stop walking in the middle of the street to check the message.   
_\- Hi, it's me Donnie. How are you?_  
You frown, thinking about how did he get your phone number and then assuming maybe April gave it to him. You write a message to send back.  
 _\- Hey poptart king! I'm..._   
Another message before you can send yours.  
 _\- What about a pizza with me and the boys? April and Casey will join us later._  
You smile and erase the last message to write a new one.  
 _\- Sure, get me at the entrance of the sewer. I'll wait there :)_  
 _\- I'll do something better._  
You start to walk again, eyes on that last message, trying to understand those words. What does he mean? Suddenly a sharp blow behind you and you turn around fast to understand what's going on. Nothing. You're far from the museum right now and you start to feel scared. Slowly steps to get away from there, eyes and ears ready to capt every strange noise or movement. The phone still in your hands, your thumb on Donatello number, ready to call him just in case.  
You walk faster now and when you watch once again behind and seeing nothing, you start to think to be crazy. You take a deep breath, turning around on your way but suddenly Donnie appears, jumping down from somewhere.  
You scream letting drop your phone on the ground and putting a hand on your mouth.  
“Oh my god, (y/n) I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!”   
He approaches resting a hand on your shoulder.  
You put a hand on your heart and the other one on Donnie's chest. A simple act that helps you to calm down but his entire body stiffens under your touch. He swallow taking a step back and you retract the hand, closing it in a fist and whispering “Sorry.” You really didn't want to do something annoying.   
He looks everywhere but you, blushing and you look down. An awkward silence falls between you and he takes the broken phone.  
“Oh damn..” You say, looking at it. “This is so bad, I use this for work.”  
Donatello spins it between his fingers to assess the damage. “I can fix it.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, I just need something from my lab. Let's go.”  
But suddenly - again - the sharp blow and you jump out of your skin, turning around. Donatello moves ahead of you, taking his stick, ready to fight. Tension is thick and you can hear the heartbeat in your ears. Suddenly a cat runs out the back of a trash can and you take a deep breath while Donnie smiles.   
“Well this is so embarrassing.” You say smiling as well.   
“Shall we go?” He says.  
“Yep.”  
You walk ahead silently, in that empty street, still thinking about the hard and rough sensation of his plastron on the soft skin of your palm. A fast glance on him and you realize how much taller than you he is. One thing leads to the other and you mind starts to imagine if he has never had a woman in his life and - in case - how he did intimate things with her.  
Oh god, are you really thinking about THAT?   
You clear your throat. “I didn't ask you.. What were you doing here?”  
“I didn't want you walk alone in the night. It's not safe up here.”  
“I thought you can check and control everything from your desk.” You joke and he makes a shy giggle.  
“Yeah but I can't send a defender drone to save you... yet.” He notices your surprised glance. “I'm...working on it.”  
You shake your head smiling, realizing how smart and nerdy he actually is.   
You approach the subway entrance but Donnie doesn't follow you.  
“What's wrong?”  
“I can't just walk on the street or use the subway acting like everything is normal.”  
It's hard to admit but it's true and in that moment he feels so shame to be a giant turtle. He'd like to ask you a date like other guys do, have the occasion to know you better during a romantic dinner, makes you happy without thinking at the consequences of his physical appearance. Again a veil of sadness around his heart and you can see it on his face.  
You come back, stroking gently his arm. His skin is not rough as his chest, it's soft but resistant. It's a weird but pleasant sensation.   
Under your touch and your sweet smile he can't help but freeze, his heart jumps out his chest. It's the first time he feels like that and he really doesn't know how to act.  
“You have another way to reach the lair?” You ask softly.  
He gets some courage and grabs you up on his shoulder, enveloping your legs in a firm grip against his chest and jump up on the fire escape with the help of his stick.   
“What the..!” You shout taken aback but you don't fight.   
“Don't worry, (y/n). I'd never allow anything happen to you.”  
You're excited in some way and you want to believe him.   
The ease with which he holds you is incredible, he's so strong and you're a leaf to him. He moves fast between the buildings, running and jumping and and you can see the city from a different angle. You cling his shell and sometimes you have the sensation to falling down but he has always a safe landing.   
Suddenly the city lights and the fresh air leave the way to the dark and humid sewer. You slip down from his shoulder directly between his arms, in a bridal style and you cling his neck while you realize how fast you're sliding down a huge tube.  
“Are you okay?” He asks raising his voice to be heard.  
You simply nod, you can't answer properly in that moment. You feel like to be on a roller coaster. He observes you often, trying to understand if you're really okay but he can't ignore how beautiful you are and how he can be lucky to have you so close to him. His hands on your body make him imagine how it should be cuddle you, touching you and... He suddenly comes back to reality before his mind creates lascivious thoughts.   
You stop just outside the lair and he puts you down, resting the hands on your hips and you still wrap his neck. You stare at each other for some moments before Raphael sees you.  
“Hey lovebirds, waiting for ya. I'm hungry and pizza is already here.”  
You both suddenly stand back, blushing and he outstretches an arm to invite you to enter the lair. You look at Donnie for a moment before follow Raphael.  
“Hey angelcake!” Mikey greets with enthusiasm for a moment. “So we can eat now, Leo?”  
He sighs. “Yeah Mikey, we can eat now.”  
The younger turtle wasn't waiting for more, he takes a slice of pizza and taking half of it into his mouth.  
“Hey Leo, Mikey.” You greet and sit with them around the table.   
You watch the boys take a slice of pizza from the box and eat it, you're hesitant and Donnie takes the entire box to move closer to you. You smile, make a thankful nod and taking a slice as well.  
You watch around, looking for a plate, a napkin but nothing so you just eat it like the others, trying to don't make a mess with melted cheese and everything.  
The turtles start a chat but you don't join them, you prefer to observe, listen and occasionally giggle for some stupid comment. Donatello looks at you often, mainly to make sure you're okay but he doesn't complain of your beautiful face.  
“Hey buddies.” April greets, join the table with Casey. “How's going?” She hugs you before sitting and giving a folder to Leonardo. “Here the guy you're looking for. He's a small robber but he works for someone else.”  
“Thanks, April. We will convince him to introduce us to his boss.”  
Raphael takes the folder to take a look and Michelangelo starts a claptrap on a tv show about skaters and even if everybody try to listen him, the general interest fades slowly. Donnie bends over you to whispering something on your ear without interrupt his brother.  
“So how's your first day?”  
You talk low as well and you're so close to be able to ear each other.  
“Pretty good, it's been a busy day but finally we fixed some problems even if we had a problem.”  
“What?”  
“We were checking the planets and Saturn has fallen.”  
“Oh my gosh, I hope you're all right!”  
“Yep and fortunately the museum was closed. I can't imagine someone slammed by Saturn.”  
He laughs.  
“You shouldn't laugh!”  
“You shouldn't tell me to don't laugh with that huge smile on your face!”  
You giggle and you realize to have caught the whole attention.   
“Oh please, don't mind us.” Casey teases.   
Raphael looks at both of you with a smirk, whispering something like “Lovebirds.”  
Both of you fall silent, completely overwhelmed by the embarrassment. Strange, why would you feel like that? So many times happened someone messed up with you and you have always had the right answer. What's different now? A giant turtle? Nope, it's not that. It's something bad, really bad.  
Lost in thought you look down and your smile disappears. Donatello felt the same but he's more worried about you than himself. He used to his brothers and Casey but seeing you sad makes him so mad.   
“Can we please be focused on the mission?” Leo interrupts. “This dude is making robberies and hurting people and we know he works for someone else maybe more dangerous. We need a plan.”  
April looked at you for all the time silently, she knows you more than anyone there and she also knows you need to leave. Your past is coming back and she doesn't want to see you suffering.  
“(y/n) we have to go, I need your help for something.”  
You frown. “Something..?”  
“Something about this mission.” She looks at Leonardo. “You guys prepare a plan, the girls have something else to think about.”  
She stands up giving you an intense glance. She knows you but you know her enough to understand she's doing that for some reason.  
You stand up too, giving a Donnie a sweet smile. He stares at you while you leaving.  
“What's wrong with you, guys?” He snaps against Raph and Casey. His tone is still soft but he's clearly upset.  
“C'mon Donnie, we are just messing with you.” Casey says.  
“Yeah? So mess with me, not with her.”  
Raphael usually love teasing his brothers and it's better when he has Mickey's support against Leo or Donnie but he can see how much his brother is into you, it's never been like that.   
“Got it, bro.” Raph says before walking away.   
Donatello remains speechless as Casey, they look at each other and then Leo. He shakes his head.  
“Alright, let's think of a plan.”


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is set after the two movies and I decided the boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 20 y.o. or more (you decide :D)
> 
> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

“You know what I mean, (y/n).” April says. “I'm just worried about you.”  
Sitting on a bench in Central Park, you're drinking a coffee and talking in that warm morning of autumn.  
“I'm fine.” You look at her but she seems not convinced. “I'm serious. It's ages we broke up and I.. I'm fine.”  
“Yeah but I remember the day you left New York. You was an empty box and I was scared I wouldn't see you again.”  
Silence falls for a few moments and you both look around. Your long-term boyfriend, met at high school just decided to broke up with you during the last year of college. It was unexpected and very painful. You tried to keep busy far from the city and when you decided to come back you thought to be ready but it's still clearly hard for you if you feel hurt just for a simple teasing.  
“What about Donnie?” She asks. “He's nice.”  
You look her with wide eyes, unbelieving she said that but you couldn't ignore the butterflies in your stomach thinking about him.   
“You should see your face.” She laughs.   
“Are you trying to setting me up with a giant turtle?” You try to joke as well.  
“You say that.. and I don't think I need to set you up with him. You're doing everything by yourself.”  
“What?!” You blushing.   
She ignores you. “Gimme your phone. You need a new photo of us to use as lock screen. So every time you see it you remember to leave the past behind.”  
You smile for a moment but suddenly you remember.  
“I don't have it with me right now. I broke it and Donnie is fixing it.”  
“You don't waste time, baby.” She stands up. “Just remember I want every single detail. Especially the private ones.”  
“April!”  
“I don't think he's looking for a platonic relationship.” She says walking away.  
“Stop that!”  
“Yeah.. yeah..”   
You're alone now, smiling and thinking about Donatello. April is right, he's really nice and gentle and adorable and.. Nah it's impossible and crazy. It can't works. He's a turtle and you're a human and.. oh my.. you take a sip of your coffee trying to distract yourself to imagine you having fun together.  
Anyways you need your phone back before work so you finish your coffee on the way for the sewer.

Donatello worked on your phone for some hours and fixed it as new. Now it's charging, connected to the power cable, on his desk, next to him who's working on the new mission. A message coming up and he can't resist to peek at the preview on the screen. _“Mom: How are you, sweetheart? Call me back. Love, mommy.”_ He makes a small smile and come back to his job.  
After a few minutes he looks again at your phone. It's lying there, a few inches from him. He's curious, he'd like to peeking on your photo gallery. He takes it between his fingers but after a moment he puts it down. Nope. He can't. It's wrong. He tries to come back to his job but his mind is on that damn phone. He takes it again unlocking the screen and watching at the background pic. It's you smiling and hugging a dog. You're so beautiful. Then he sees the gallery icon and his thumb moves on it. _Don't do it, Donnie._ He thinks. _What if she finds out? She will be mad with you, she will never talk to you. You're gonna lose her._ But his thumb already pressed on that damn icon.  
A list of small photos preview, some landscapes, some you and April, some you and friends, some friends, family, pets and... he scrolls down finding your more private photos with your ex boyfriend. Most selfies, smiling, hugging and.. kissing. His heart break in a thousand pieces. What an idiot, he should have known, you can't be single, you're stunning but he believed to have a possibility with you, even if he's a fucking turtle. He's angry, very much.  
“Helloooo? Someoneeeee?”  
Suddenly he puts the phone down, looking at the screens over his desk. You're walking around the sewer, completely lost. “Donnie, please tell me you have cameras down here too, I need help.”  
He's hurt but he still feel feelings for you, it's not your fault. You never acted in a flirty way and you're just friends, right? He can't be angry with you. He sighs, taking your phone and moving out the lair to reach you.  
You walk up and down and then you decide to walk into a tunnel.   
“Not that way.”  
You come back, smiling at Donnie.  
“Sorry to bother you, next time you can send the drone.” You joke but he doesn't laugh, not a smile.  
Your smile disappears. “Something's wrong, Donnie?” You approach but he stands back with a clumsy movement.   
“Uh.. here. I fixed it.” He gives your phone back.  
You smile again. “My hero!” but still he doesn't smile.   
“Donnie I...”  
“I have to come back to work. If you came for it.. well..” He stops, he promised to don't be angry with you but he's treating you badly.   
You have no idea why he's doing that but you suffered enough for men and you don't want to waste time with these things anymore. You don't want to suffer for them anymore. Anger grows inside you.  
“I came to see you but clearly I'm not welcome.” You start to walk away.   
Damn.. He couldn't do anything worse. He didn't mean to make you suffer or make you angry. No, no, no, no. come back, (y/n) please come back. But everything he can say is your name.  
“I'll find my way alone, thank you.”   
He can't move a muscle, terrified to make things worse. He looks you running away and he never felt so bad like in that moment.  
Your heart is full of sadness and anger, asking yourself why Donnie acted like that. You think if you did something wrong to make him angry and you start to feel guilty for something you don't really know. You casually find a manhole and you decide to use it to exit the sewer, you don't care in which part of New York you are, you just want to leave. You use all of your strength to open it, ignoring the eyes on you while you exit from the underground, walking away fast.

***

“We were close! Why we didn't catch him?!” Raphael asks following Leonardo while he enters the lair.  
“Cos he's just a small fry. If we catch him, his boss will disappears and we'll lose the occasion to take down the criminal organization.” Leo explains.  
“If we had taken him we would have questioned him, about his boss, about the organization!”  
Leo ignores his brother, reaching Donatello.  
“Hey Donnie, have you finished what I asked you?”  
“Uh? Yeah, I'm.. I'm going to finish soon.” He answers. His mind is absent, thinking about you.  
“Soon.. when?” Leo asks.  
“I dunno.”  
Leo rolls his eyes and sighs. He had enough of his brothers.  
“Hey! Hey Leo! What about break into their headquarter and make a mess?” Mikey suggests.  
“Yeah? Like that time in the police headquarter?” Leo says.  
“It's totally different!” Raph replies.  
April appears in the middle of the discussion. “Calm down boys, Casey found something interesting.” She puts a map down the table. “Here. Tonight they'll meet at the docks.”  
“Who?” Leo asks.  
She smiles. “The main four criminal bosses of New York and there will be also the dude who we are looking for.”  
“What about the police?”  
“They will be there but they ask for your help.”  
April and Leo look at each other, smiling.  
“C'mon brothers! We have to kick some asses!” Leo shouts.  
Raph and Mikey are so ready they can't stop running around but Donnie seems not amused of the idea.  
“Leo, take these.” Donnie gives him three circular metallic disks. “They are magnetic repulsors for your shells. They will help you to avoid damages in case they'll use big guns.”  
“Us? And what about you?”  
“I'm not coming.”  
Leo looks at his brother. He figured something's wrong but he can't give up, this mission is too important.  
“Go.” April says. “I'll stay with him.”  
“All right.”  
He walks away, followed by Raph and Mikey.  
“What about Donnie?” Raph asks.  
“He's not coming.”  
“What?”  
Their voices become an echo through the sewer tunnels.  
“What's wrong, Donnie?” April asks softly once they are alone.  
He shakes his head.   
“(y/n)?”  
“Nope.. Considering I don't hear her since yesterday morning.”  
She frowns. “So.. are you tell me that you don't see your new special, super, mega, best friend since an entire day?”  
“And a half.”  
“I can't believe that.” She uses an ironic tone.  
“I.. treat her so bad. I-I can't accept she's taken, okay?” Finally he speaks his mind.  
April takes some moments to understand the situation.  
“She's not taken.”   
Donnie looks at her with those puppy eyes and open mouth. “What? I saw the photos! She was kissing that guy!”  
April crosses the arms on her chest. “She showed you those pics?”  
He looks down. “No, I saw them when I was fixing her phone.”  
“It's not nice stick your nose in her stuff.”  
“I know, it wasn't my intention but..”  
“That's her ex boyfriend.” She cuts him.  
“Ex?”  
She nods. “She passed a bad time when they broke up, I think she's still trying to figure out but you're doing well with her. You have the power to make her smiling.”  
He really doesn't know what to say. Those words makes him so eager. So he makes you happy? Oh gawd but he ruined everything, he was so cold and distant when he talked to you. Geez probably you don't want to have anything to do with him anymore.  
“Donnie!”  
“Yeah?”  
“Go to her now!”  
Her words seemed wake him up and he takes the leap, leaving the lair fast.  
“Thanks April!”


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is set after the two movies and I decided the boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 20 y.o. or more (you decide :D)
> 
> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

_Faster, faster, faster._  
Donatello is moving nimbly through New York. Jumping, running and rolling on the buildings roofs. His loyal stick helps him to move easily and he's on your fire escape just in time to see you come back home after the work day.   
You're so damn beautiful in that formal suit, with grey jacket and short skirt, white blouse and high heels. You kick out the shoes, massaging your feet and then moving through the apartment dressing off piece by piece. Your jacket is already on the floor and you're unbuttoning your blouse.  
Donnie holds his breath, eyes wide. His idea was to knock at the window but he can't do it right now. He would seem like a pervert.   
The blouse touches the floor and he can see you wearing the white lace bra. His heart races fast, feeling guilty and excited at the same time. When you start to unzip the skirt he shuts his eyes, murmuring something like _oh boy, oh boy, oh boy..._  
You frown, feeling a strange sensation. You look at the window but you can't see anything. The day is been exhausting and you still think about Donnie. What the hell is wrong with him? You don't really know but all you need now is a hot shower.  
You lock in the bathroom and Donatello take a deep breath, sitting down the fire escape, back against the wall between the living room and bedroom windows.   
What's he supposed to do now? Waiting there, come back another time, waiting inside and make you a surprise... no, no, bad idea. If you go out naked from the bathroom it could be a mess.  
In the meantime you enjoy your hot shower even if your mind is busy and worried. You promised to yourself to don't lose any more time with men who annoying with stupid no-sense shit but this means you consider Donatello someone you could have a date with and this is really crazy. He's a turtle - you continue to repeat - but you remember when he said they live like normal people - or at least they try - and a warm feeling wraps your heart. Someone brilliant and intelligent like Donnie couldn't be just a turtle. It's more than this. You smile but still you think what you did to cause his anger.   
You try to remember everything you did, every action, every word. At first you can't figure out but suddenly something comes up in your mind. Your phone. Maybe he answered to a call or a text and someone got mad with him.. but this is no sense.   
You finish the shower, wearing the bathrobe and going to the living room where you leaved your bag, looking for your phone. A text from Donnie.  
“Hey (y/n), need to talk with you. Do you have time now?”  
He looks at you from the window to see if you're reading the text.  
“Ten minutes.” You tap on your phone.  
He read the text, smiling.   
You take a breath waiting for his answer. Why the hell are you so nervous?  
“K.”  
As soon as you read the message you leave the phone, running in your bedroom and choosing something to wear. Panties and bra first - Donnie freezes, still sitting on the fire escape and trying to ignore the fact you're naked and far just a few feet. It's so fucking hard to don't look. - then a short dress, yellow..no, blue.. no.. short pants, light blue with white dots and a white tank top.   
You sit on the couch with your phone, turn on the tv and acting casual, trying to hide the fact you're nervous. Donnie looks at you a few moments before knocking at the window. You're a dream without makeup, wet hair and relaxed clothes. He just wish to be there with you, cuddling on the couch and watching a movie together.  
You hear the knocking and you jump off the couch to open the window. Donnie enters easily.  
“I don't know how you could be so flexible with that shell. Looks like heavy.” You try to start a peaceful conversation, trying to leave behind the tension you had in your last meeting and he's definitely of the same idea.  
“Yeah but I used to it since I was young...”  
And suddenly a weird silence falls between you two for some moments and you don't really know what to say. You clear your throat, moving close to the couch.  
“Please have a seat.”  
“(y/n) I..” He approaches till you're just a few inches far from each other. He clenches his fists holding back to stroking your arms and tell you how much he's sorry about what happened between you. He really wants to explain everything, telling to have made a mistake and beg for your pardon.   
You have to lift your head so much to look him into his eyes and he's looking down with this warm and guilty expression. Your hands seem move on their own, grabbing his upper arms and inviting him to seat down on the couch armrest. You're still so close between his legs, spread apart.  
He allows you to do everything with him, feeling your touch drives him crazy.  
You smile. “I think now we can talk, my neck hurt to look so high.”  
He makes a shy giggle, now the ice is break and he has enough courage to talk.  
“I have to apologize, (y/n). I made something.. I assumed something and..and it was just a huge misunderstanding. I treat you so badly cos I was jealous but April told me anything and..”  
“What?” You frown, interrupting.  
“What?” He repeats.  
A few moments where you look at each other. You heard right? He was jealous? About what? And what April told him?   
“The photos on your phone. The guy who...who...” He can't finish, still nervous about that.  
You look away, moving a hand on your cheek. Your smile vanishes and you just try to don't going to be mad. How he dared to look into your phone?   
He looks down, joining his hands, ready to receive his punishment. If he loses you at least he'll has no regret to have been honest with you.  
“And what April said to you?”  
“He's your ex.”  
You nod, still considering what to do.   
“I'm sorry for have seen those photos without your permission. My stupid curiosity.” He sighs. “The fact is..every moment I spend far from you it's wasted time.” He look up to you, there's no going back now so it's better to try. “And yes, I was jealous of that guy cos he was hugging and kissing you because it's all I want to do.”  
You blink a couple of time, unbelieving of his words. This is the most beautiful declaration someone told you. So that's it? Donnie has feelings for you. Oh c'mon, look at his puppy eyes right now, how you can be mad with this cinnamon roll?  
“But I can understand if you don't feel the same. At least I'm a.. turtle. You deserve better.” He looks down again and you roll your eyes.  
“You were doing fine, honey. But I didn't like the last part.” You smile, approaching and resting your hands on his shoulders.  
“So all you want to do is kissing me?”   
He swallows, nodding.  
“Go on then.”  
Your hands move on his cheeks and you feel his hands grab gently your hips and move you closer. His heart racing madly as yours, you feel your legs so weak in anticipation and he inebriates of your scent. You bend over and your lips touch. It's awkward at first, clumsy and slowly. You both smile but Donnie doesn't want to stop, he wants more of you.   
He kisses you again and you're happy to continue, his lips are so soft and his tongue so sweet, it tastes like grape juice. You let him fill your mouth as his hands stroke your hips and thighs. Your fingers slips over his neck, sending a shiver down his back. You don't want to stop but you both need air.  
You smile, touching your lips with a couple of fingers and he stares at you, in complete adoration.  
“It was that bad?” He asks.  
“No, it's been perfect.” You whisper. “What about a movie, P-king?”   
“P-king?” He asks while you check the movie list on your tv.  
“Poptart king.” You smirk and you sit on the couch, waiting for him.  
He turns around, unbelieving you thought about a sweet nickname for him. That's so cute. He blushes and he undo his backpack, leaving it on the floor before joining you.  
“Don't you like it?” You ask approaching and resting your head on his shoulder.  
“It's.. it's sweet. I like it.”   
He envelops you with his big arm, he's still a bit shy and he really doesn't know how to act but there's something he want to do again. He bends over to kiss you again and you're happy to return it. You feel his finger under your chin and his mouth devouring you. He's so happy now, usually he doesn't care of anything, he uses the logic, he considers all the possibilities, statistics and everything but this is a different world entirely. He also researched about intimate relationships between humans, Raphael helped him with some videos but he doesn't really know if that's what a woman wants. _“They seem to suffer.”_ He said and Raph chuckled.   
Anyways he doesn't want to do anything if you don't want to so he just enjoy your company. Happy of be reciprocated.   
You're relaxed in his arms, feeling protected but at the same time you're still a bit nervous. It's all new for both of you. Donatello never had a woman in his life and he's so excited. You had some boyfriends in the past and you know how these things works but dating a giant turtle is definitely something new for you.   
You have no idea how things will go but you're both into this and you're happy to start this new thing together.   
The movie starts but after twenty minutes you fall asleep. He looks down, staring at you for long moments, appreciating your face details and your body. He likes you, a lot, a perfect siren. He tasted your mouth but he can't hide this feral desire to taste your body too.   
Suddenly a call from his backpack transmitter.  
“Donnie! Where the hell are you, bro?! We're in trouble here, need help!” Mikey's voice spreads in the room.  
He looks at you but you didn't hear anything, still sleeping. He moves slowly away from you, supporting your head and resting it on the pillow.   
“Sleep well, my queen.” He whispers before kissing you on the lips and disappears out of the window.


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is set after the two movies and I decided the boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 20 y.o. or more (you decide :D)
> 
> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> WARNING: Soft-NSFW

You and Donatello started to dating since that night in your apartment. At first both of you were tense, shy and you needed time to know each other. Donnie used to think for ages about everything he wanted to do with you or to you, like kisses, hugs and whatever. You needed time to understand his physical diversity, what he likes, for example neck kisses or scratching his plastron till he falls asleep and what he hates, like playing with his tail - basically because he doesn't know what actually happens down there and he can't have the control of it - but with time you got confidence and daily romantic things were definitely better. You haven't deepen about sex yet, you both think about it and there's this strong sexual tension between you, especially when you have your private moment far from everyone but you're scared. It's the first time for both of you, for Donnie is literally his first time and for you is the first time with someone different from a human.  
However you found happiness and this is the most important thing.

You're walking on a roof. Donatello wants to show you something important but he's damn good to keep secrets. He was able to resist to your flirty manners to keep information so you give up, playing his game.  
You're behind him watching his tail. A smirk spread on your face.  
“You know, PK.. that tail is so attractive..” Yeah he loves his new nickname, P-King or Poptart King were too long.  
“Don't do it, love.” He warns you.  
“So? Are you telling me what's on your mind?”  
“Nope.”  
“Oh c'mon, Donnie! You know I can resist.”  
“Make an effort.”  
You make a nervous sigh and he can't help but smiling.  
“Here we are, baby. Wear this.”  
Donnie shows a blindfold.  
“I didn't know you like to play this game.” You bit your lip, smiling.  
He clear his throat, blushing. “P-please.”  
You love messing with him but you're also curious so you decide to stop. You turn around, waiting for him who bonds the blindfold around your eyes.  
“Too tight?”  
“It's ok.”  
He takes your hand, leading the way. You love when he does it, his hand is very much bigger than yours. You stroke his finger with your thumb and he softly squeezes your hand.  
“Is it pizza? I smell pizza.” You say.  
“Shhh...”  
You stop and he takes off the blindfold. Your teasing smile disappears to leave the place to a surprised expression. That roof has become a romantic restaurant just for you. There is a table settled for two, a couple of chairs, a pizza, a candle and a telescope pointed at the sky.   
“Oh my.. Donnie, this is, this is..” Your words dying in your throat and your eyes getting wet for tears. “Oh gosh (y/n), you're crying. Did I do something wrong?”  
You shake your head. “Tears of joy.” You dry your cheeks and you take his nape to pull him down to kiss him. He returns your kiss, slipping a hand around your hip.  
“Good, because I have something else for you, my love.” He brings up a bluebell bouquet.   
You cover your mouth with a hand. You really didn't expect it, it's surprising and no one never did something like that for you. He takes one flower from the bouquet to put it into your hair.  
“Purple is definitely your color.”  
You smile and he hugs you from behind, smelling your scent and kissing on the top of your head.  
“Since I met you for the first time I wanted to ask you out to dinner. I'm trying my best to giving you what a human guy would give you.” He's speaking his heart and he's terrified to lose you. You're his life now, his joy, his reason to live.   
You put the flowers on the table to have free hands to hug him and kiss him deeply. “Donnie I don't need to do what human couples do, it's boring. This is much better! And I don't need anyone else but you, I'm happy.” You whisper.  
He smile over your mouth, kissing you again.   
“Happy and hungry.” You say then.   
You have dinner in that romantic atmosphere, talking about your day and everything, happy to spend your special moment in a different way.  
“...And then that Rhino shoot around the plane with a machine gun. It's been totally crazy!”  
“Oh my god! And what about the mutagen?”  
“That glass box was so fragile. I tried my best to protect it, fortunately it didn't break even with the impact to the ground.”  
You blink, unbelieving to his words. “Impact?”  
“Yeah the plane crashed but I was able to fly to get close enough to the ground to don't die.”  
You resting on the back of the chair, drinking from your glass and thinking how busy his life is and how much he and his brothers have done for the city.  
“Wow... you never told me about that.”  
He giggles, blushing. “I didn't have the occasion. It's not so important.”  
“Not so important, uh? Fighting on a plane that is crashing down and protecting a dangerous mutagen. I do that everyday.” You joke. “I bet you have more of these anecdotes.”  
“Actually yes but I want to do something else with you before.”  
He stands up, taking your hand and inviting you to follow him till the telescope.  
“May I have the honor to watch the sky with you?”  
You smile. “Of course.”  
You watch the stars and the planets, talking mostly about their qualities from the scientific point of view than their beauty.  
You complement each other, you can spend hours talking and arguing and finish to cuddling and kissing, as in that moment. He pushes you against the telescope to kiss you deeply, his hands stroke your hips and your back but his desire to have more of you is in his mind since weeks. He always been so respectful and he never did something too lusty in case you didn't want it but he can't hold anymore.  
His hands slip on your butt, stroking and groping while he kisses your neck. You can feel him wheeze in your ear and his desire growing under his pants. You can't help but close your eyes and enjoying his attentions. You waited for that moment so long, you want it too and you get wet so easily, just for him but there's this thing in your mind, this bad thought you can't focus. You're trying to ignore it and you pull up one of your leg around his hip to get closer to his hard erection. His hand is already on your thigh, he can't believe you want it too. It's a dream. You're so damn perfect, a muse. You're giving him something that he has never tried before. A soft moan escapes from your mouth and this gives him enough courage to touch your breast over the fabric. Your breast is so soft and he really can't wait to touch your skin and your nipples. You're absolutely eager of that but again something holds you back.   
You stand back with a sudden move, interrupting everything.   
“Sorry, I.. I..” You cross the arms on your chest, looking down and take a deep breath.   
He's surprised by your reaction and he's sure to made something wrong. He hugs you softly. “I'm so sorry. It's my fault, love. I didn't have to insist.”  
“What? No!” You cup his face. “It's not your fault, baby. It's..”  
You can't find the right words cos you don't have the right words. You're trying to understand why you feel so distracted but you can't in that moment.  
“Are you still thinking about him?” His question coming up as an avalanche.   
You look up into his eyes. He's staring, with a sweet and worried expression. He's afraid that's just a dream or a nightmare, he can't handle to lose you.   
“Is that so?” He asks again.  
“No, not in the way you think.” You sigh. “I had some difficult situations with him in the last few months of our relationship and..” You pause for a moment, thinking about what to say but there's nothing to say, your ex is your past and now Donnie is your life, there's no doubt. “I'm happy with you, Donnie. I've never been so happy but.. I need time for this. Please don't be mad at me.”  
He hugs you again.   
“I'll never be mad at you, my love. You have nothing to apologize for.”  
But his mind is full of concern and anger against your ex boyfriend. He doesn't know how that dude made to you but you're still hurt and he can't accept it.   
“Do you want to come back home?” He asks softly.  
“No, I want to stay with you. I don't want to ruin everything you made just for a bad memory. Please.”  
You're so adorable when you beg, your puppy eyes melt him and he just smile, kissing you again.  
“What about come back to the lair and play some videogame with Mikey? We have sometime before the patrol, Leo is in a meditation phase.”  
“Sounds perfect.”   
He offers his arm like a gentleman and you're happy to accept to walk away with him.


	7. 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is set after the two movies and I decided the boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 20 y.o. or more (you decide :D)
> 
> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warnings: Against, Language

For the next few days everything seem came back to the routine. You continued to visit the guys at the lair and sometimes Donnie visited you at your apartment to spend some hours alone.   
April is nice knowing how difficult is your relationship and she knows you need sometime just for you two so she often spend nights at Casey to give you some space.  
However you noticed something, a changing. Donatello is quieter since the dinner on the roof and when you're in the lair he passes a lot of time in his tunnel-lab avoiding to share with you what he does.  
You're sure it's your fault to have rejected him that night, even if he's been so kind. The truth is you're scared to love him completely cos you suffered enough for love. You remember very well what happened with your ex, sleepless nights waiting for a text, loss of appetite and you didn't have the joy of live anymore.  
But it seems you're doing wrong, you feel Donatello far away from you even if he sits next to you. You can't talk like before, you don't share any interests anymore and the fear to lose him is so close to reality you can't help but silently desperate alone.  
Something has really changed in Donnie's mind but not the way you think. He can't handle with the idea you're still suffering cos of your ex but he feels helpless and the cause is his mutant form.  
You tried to tell him tons of times, you've never had problem with that and you love him exactly the way he is but it seems there's no possibility to change his mind.  
So he did. He took his decision. That night, is the right night.  
He takes you home before the patrolling with his brothers. As always he took some minutes to say goodbye in a proper way, between kisses.  
“Hey PK, I have something to show you.” You whisper in his ear.  
He watches you with a questioning face while you take your phone.  
“Look at this.”   
You show him your lock screen. It's a pic of you, hugging and smiling and you're wearing his glasses.  
He smiles. “I remember this.”  
“Yeah when Mikey told me I looked like a sexy secretary with your glasses on and you became sooo jealous.” You tease.  
He giggles. “Yeah I remember that too.”  
His voice is nostalgic and his eyes a bit sad. You look away feeling so guilty and the fact he doesn't talk with you makes things worse. He touches your cheek gently and you look up to him. He can see your sadness but he hasn't idea it's cos of his behavior. He still stuck in his idea it's all cos of your ex boyfriend.  
“Be careful out there, okay?” It's the only thing you have the strength to say.  
He takes your hand, kissing the back of it. “I promise.” He smiles again. “Goodnight, my queen. See ya tomorrow.”  
You nod and you look him vanishing in the night. It's always the same but it's so different. You have a weird sensation and you decide to stay awake till late, in hope to see Donnie before the sunrise.   
During the night you watch two movies and three episodes of a tv show, checking often the phone. No messages, no calls. Strange, usually he sends a text around four a.m. to reassure you he's okay. Usually you check the message in the morning but you feel always better when you read it. Not that time.   
You make some coffee but it can't help so much, around 5.30 a.m. you fall asleep on the couch and you wake up around the lunch time. The first thing you do is checking the phone. Still no messages and no calls.  
“Damn..”   
You clean yourself up and you run off your apartment. Your heart runs fast in your chest more for the concern than the actual running. You reach the sewer, waking fast through the tunnels and trying to erase off your brain the idea something bad happened to Donnie or the boys.  
The lair is quiet, maybe too much. It's daylight so it's impossible the guys are out. Where the hell are everybody?  
Suddenly you hear the noise of broken glass and Leo shouting.  
“The hell were you thinking, Donnie?!”  
You follow his voice, reaching the tunnel-lab. Michelangelo and Raphael block the view.  
“Hey.”   
Both of them turn around but their faces aren't very reassuring.   
“H-hey, (y/n).” Raph greets.  
You stand tiptoe to watch over and they move aside. What you see is something light years away from what you ever imagined since you met the turtles. A very shocked expression spreads on your face.  
Donatello is right in front of you, still taller than you but not so tall as before, still muscular but not so muscular as before. His glasses in a hand, now too big for his face and he's keeping his pants on because they're too big for his body. His eyes the same eyes you love so much but the shell is gone like his plastron and there's no trace of his green skin and everything about his mutant form. What you see is a human, with (y/fav/color) hair on his head and (y/fav/skincolor).  
You feel your eyes wet and when he greets you with that familiar “Hey, love.” you burst into tears, covering your mouth with a hand. His smile disappears immediately.  
Leo, Raph and Mikey don't say anything, still shocked as well and Leo is also furious.   
Donnie, leave the glasses on the table and move close to you with bare feet.  
“(y/n), it's me. Please, stop to cry.” He says with a soft voice. He didn't really imagined this reaction from you. In his mind was all so logically perfect, you're a human and you deserve a human in your life, not a freak. But looking how sad you are now causing a big regret in his heart. Now the most important people in his life are mad at him.   
His palm is so soft while he touches your cheek, he dries your tears, inviting to look at him but you can't. You know it's all wrong and he did everything without say a word, not to you and not to his brothers.  
You calm yourself enough to be able to speak.   
“Donnie this is crazy...”  
“It is.” Leo interrupts. “You're the last one I would expect this shit and for what? A woman? You didn't share your decision with your brothers and you compromised the team with your selfishness.” He walks away followed by Raphael who has a stern look. Mikey isn't mad at his brother, he would say something but Raph calls him and he just nods before walking away.  
Donnie sits on the lab stool. He's devastated. How could he be so stupid and impulsive. He had to imagine this scenario but all he wanted was make you happy but you're not, he made you cry.  
He strokes his face, trying to figure how to fix this problem. You get closer, enveloping his head with your arms and resting his face on your chest.  
His hands wrap your body and he finally has the force to open his mind to you.  
“I did it for you.” He says. “I wanted to be pleasant like your ex boyfriend. I want to make you happy and giving you a normal relationship. Go outside in daylight, walking down the streets with other people around, eating ice cream and walking hand in hand in central park.” He shakes his head. “I didn't want to force you to live in the darkness cos of me, I didn't want you feel forced to have sex with a monster.”  
So that's it. This is why he walked away from you and he made this crazy decision. Oh damn...  
“It's my fault.” You say. “I'm so sorry if I hurt you, Donnie.”  
“What.. No, you didn't.” He look up to you.  
“I did that night on the roof. I rejected you even if I wanted you so hard. I wasn't ready because I was afraid to love again but the truth is I was already in love with you.” You dry a tear. “I love you PK and I loved your body as well.” You swallow and you continue to talk with broken voice. “I want you. You make me happy and I'm madly in love with you as you are. I don't need anything else.” You smile.  
He can't believe it. So he was totally wrong about you. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He stands up, wrapping your nape and kissing you deeply. It's so strange kissing again a human, you think. You feel something strange, his fingers on your nape have a weird movement. You stand back and he looks at his hand. It hasn't five fingers anymore but just three.   
“What..” You whisper.  
“I-I think my mutagen formula is unstable and the effect is not permanent. Ah!” He bend over, kneeling on the ground.  
“Donnie!” You're on his side. “Can I do something?”  
“No, my love. Just.. stand back, the mutation could be shocking.”  
You do as he wishes but you're so worried about him. You start to panicking watching your love suffering so bad and doing nothing to help.   
“Guys! Donnie feels bad!”  
The brothers come back fast, watching the same hurting show. Donatello is crumple on the ground, making hurtful noises while is body is coming back to his original form. Everyone is scared and worried for his life.   
“What's happening?!” Raph asks.  
“He said the.. the mutagen is unstable and.. and I think he's coming back to be a turtle.”  
Long hurtful minutes where you're all concerned and helpless. You assist to his werewolf transformation and when the mutation is done, Donnie rests to the ground with heavy breath and closed eyes.  
You're the first who keep courage to get closer. You kneeling next to him, touching the forehead and a shoulder.   
“Donnie.. look at me, baby.”  
You sweet voice makes him smile. He opens his eyes.  
“I'm fine.” He whispers.  
“C'mon, Mikey. Help me.” Raph says, inviting his brother to bring up Donatello to help him to reach his bed. Leo watches everything silently. He felt guilty as soon as he finished to scold his brother and now he risked to lose him forever and the only thing he said were he's a selfish.   
He approaches you and his brothers. He can see how much love there is between you and he can understand why he did what he did. He remember his father's words. _“You shouldn't want them all to think the same, it's their different points of view that make the team strong. A good leader understands this. A good brother accepts it.”_  
He grabs Donnie's hand, they look at each other but they don't need to speak. Leo nods and Donnie smiles. He's happy his brother is came back.


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is set after the two movies and I decided the boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 20 y.o. or more (you decide :D)
> 
> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warnings: NSFW!! Explicit sexual content!

Donatello needed sometimes to recover completely. You took some day off work to stay on his side and help him with the basic needs like eating and washing himself. His muscles, his bones, his skin needed time to fix up. He explained that during the transformation from turtle to human the body was under stress and it needed more time to be able to face a further transformation that however occurred immediately due to the defective mutagen.  
Taking care of your boyfriend gave you back the time you lost for so many weeks, your relationship is so strong and confident now and you couldn't be happier. Everything is really back to normality and - with that - also the physical desire. You already saw Donnie naked, under the shower but it doesn't count so much by the time his genitals are inside him and his shyness was so strong that he didn't allow you to touch him so much, just the shell. Now you're ready and it's your turn to make him a surprise.  
You told to him you want to sleep in the lair, it's rare cos you don't have a properly bed there - well, he's working on it - and during Donnie's recovery you slept on the couch but he's always happy to have you there.  
That night is the first night for him to come back to patrolling with his brothers. Now his body is strong and his mind is ready to be a support for the team.... and you have time to prepare the surprise.   
The boys are ready to leave but he wants to greet you properly.  
“It's so strange leave you here alone.”  
“I'm not alone, Master Splinter is with me. I'll ask him if he wants to watch a movie, you know, those boring old Japanese movies about samurai and ninja..” You smile.  
“Are you sure you want to stay for the night? We can take you home before patrolling.”  
You shake you head. “I don't want to stay alone in my apartment now that April is on vacation with Casey.”  
He frown. “It's never been a problem for you.”  
Sometimes he's so stubborn. You decide to end the conversation with a kiss and he's happy to shut up for that.  
“C'mon lovebirds! The sun rises in seven hours!” Raph shouts.  
“Go.” You whisper and Donnie kisses you one last time before leave.  
You smile while you watch the boys running away but you feel observed. You turn around and Master Splinter is smiling, showing a couple of dvds.  
“You choose my young daughter. Seven Samurai or Harakiri.”  
Your smile disappears suddenly.   
“I have blu-ray too.” He says proudly.  
You spend the entire evening listening Splinter explaining about the fighting techniques and the role of Samurai in the Japanese society. You're about to understand the difference between Ninjas and Samurai when you fall asleep on the couch. He shows a paternal smile before switch off the tv and cover you with a blanket.   
It's about four a.m. when the boys come back, laughing, speak louder and making noises. You wake up and you realize everything. Your plan to organize a sexy surprise to your boyfriend is vanished.  
“Hey love.” Donnie says, sitting on the couch with you and resting your legs on his lap, stroking gently your calves. “Oh you were sleeping. I'm so sorry..”  
“Don't worry.” You rub your eyes. “Watching movies with Splinter is soporific.”  
He laughs while you move on his lap, snuzzling your face on his neck. You're still half asleep but you desperately need Donatello. Maybe it's not a properly surprise but you want to let him know how much you want him.  
Every inch of your body is in contact with his and you make some gently and sensual movements. Not a word, just your breath into his ear. Soon that feral desire comes back, he has butterflies in the stomach, an entire swarm and also he feels his erection starts to get out. He suddenly stands up, holding you.  
You both look at each other, it's like he needs a sort of confirmation about your intentions and when he sees your smile, he clears his throat trying to avoid to blush.  
“I don't think it will be quiet soon here, Raph ordered a pizza.”  
“What about take me home then?”  
He puts you down, grabbing your hand and running through the lair to reach the entrance.  
“Hey! Where are you going? Pizza is coming!” Mikey says.  
“Start without us!” Donnie shout without even stop and you burst out laughing.  
It's almost the dawn but he never been so fast to reach somewhere. In a bunch of minutes you're in your apartment. You grab his hand leading him into your bedroom.   
“C'mon.” You whisper while you help him to undo his backpack.  
The sunlight crosses the horizon and it spreads between the high buildings, filling the room and enveloping you with a warm light. He stares at you for some moments, thinking to have never seen something more pure and beautiful than you.  
You smile as you take off his glasses, putting on the desk and then you do the same with the purple mask. He seems come back to reality and he takes off all of his high-tech equipment. He kisses you, while he slips off the backpack. You're both eager. A sweet giggle, a soft moan between lips and when he's done, you come back to look at each other. His eyes are full of desire - also his pants - and he rests his hands on your hips, kissing you again with a slowly, sweet passion.   
His fingers slip under your t-shirt, he pulls it up and you raise your arms to help him to freed you from it. He can't help but look at your breast, his hands move up to touch it but he stops. Oh boy, it's so perfect.  
You gently take his hands cupping your breast with them. It's so soft and warm, he shyly massages it, appreciating the pleasant sensation. He moves down the white lace fabric, showing the hard nipples. Instinctively he takes them between the fingers, playing softly for some moment before coming back to a general sensual massage all over it.   
He can feel your heart racing madly and he suddenly look at your face. You're panting with a blank look somewhere else.  
You feel his thumb touching gently your lips and you look up to him.  
“Are you okay?” He whispers. “You've got goosebumps.”  
You nod, liking his thumb and taking it into your mouth, sucking and gently biting. He stares, eyes wide and his erection completely hard now, under his cargo pants.   
You stop teasing his finger to step back and undo the bra while you kick off your shoes, then you unbutton your jeans to take them off too and giving him a full view of your almost naked body. You wear just panties, purple panties with adorable cupcakes painted on them.  
“I hope you like them. I chose for the occasion.”  
He smiles. “I love them.”  
You take his hand, approaching the bed and kneeling in front of him. He holds his breath, oh boy, he saw what women do when they kneel in front of a man. Raph showed him. Are you really want to do THAT? Then he realizes you're untie his boots. What an idiot.  
Once his feet are free you stand up, starting to unbutton his pants. He let you do it even if he's nervous, afraid you don't like what are you going to see. He watches somewhere else when his pants touch the floor.  
His cock is not so far from the human one, except for the fact is bigger, longer and thicker and it has an aerodynamic shape - and you're more than happy to try it.   
You look at the same direction he looking at, smiling and thinking how adorable he is in his shyness.  
“Yeah I like that paint too.”  
“What?” He suddenly look at you.  
“The paint. I noticed you're staring on it.”  
“Y-yeah, I-I'm sorry.”  
You get closer, grabbing his chin to invite him to bend over to kiss you. “Just relax.” You whisper while you touch his erection. He makes a soft moan, closing the eyes and appreciating your gently stroking. You're happy it works exactly like the human one.   
You tease him for long minutes and you can see him slowly loosing the control. You stop just in the right time and you push him to make him sit on the edge of the bed. Then you take off your panties. He stares at you, he can't believe is really happening. You make a shy smile, all of this thing to be in charge excites you but being completely naked in front of him for the first time makes you feel so embarrassed. What if he doesn't like you?  
“You're so beautiful.”   
His voice is so warm and comfortable and you feel reassured. You move a lock of your hair under the ear. “Thanks..”  
He stretches out a hand towards you and you approaching, sitting on his lap. You cling his massive shoulders, starting to rub your pussy against his cock. His eyes don't leave yours even for a moment. You can feel his firmly grip on your thighs and your pussy is so wet now and he can smell your delicious scent.   
You move up a bit ready to receive him into you. Gosh, it's so huge, you need time to used to his size and you have to stop a couple of time.  
He sees your difficult and he gently strokes your hips. “We can stop, hun.”  
“Don't you dare.” You smile. “It's too good.”  
You start to move lustily, taking every inch of him. Eyes close and head bends back. He makes some pleased groans, looking down to admire your lascivious movements. He didn't have idea sex can be so good and you're absolutely amazing, stunning, his queen. It's so far from Raphael videos, fortunately.  
His hands move on your ass touching it possessively and he kisses you again, rougher this time. The feral instinct growing inside him and he can't hold anymore. He holds you up to throw you on the bed and switch the position to be in charge. His glance is different now, his eyes are wild and predatory and you can't help but feeling excited. You love this side of him.  
You spread your legs apart to receive him again, he grabs your thigh to put it around his hip and part of his shell. He uses the other arm to hold himself up enough to don't crush you while he dips him again into you. This time is easier even if you still need time and he's so kind and respectful to be patient.   
He kisses your lips and your neck, excited to hear you moan under him. Your hands stoke gently his plastron and his neck and when he's completely inside you, he starts to move with a slowly pace. Between moaning and wheezes you whisper “Faster, please.” and he can't be happier. He stands up on his knees, grabbing your hips to be able to push thoroughly and increase the speed. You close your eyes, licking a couple of fingers to rub your clit. He watches you, even though he's losing the control, even though he feels orgasm growing inside him, he watches you.. his queen, his love, looking how you taking pleasure from him and from yourself as well, drives him crazy. Suddenly you arch your back, moaning louder and he feels your internal walls tighten up around his cock. So that's it, you're having your first orgasm with him and he can't hold anymore. He loosen up to be pervaded by the final pleasure. He makes a silent groan while he cums inside you.  
Silence falls into the room and you both need time to recover and catch some breath. Donnie sits on his kneels with eyes closed and you staring at the ceiling with open arms on the bed.  
“Ya okay, big boy?”  
“Fantastic. And you, princess?”  
“Never been better.”  
You both smile and he moves to catch some pillow to put under his head while he leans against the headboard. The shape of his shell doesn't allow him to lying down as humans do. You move closer to him, in the same position to be enveloped by his arm, resting your head on his shoulder.  
“The sun is high, you can't leave now.”  
“Do I look like someone who wants to leave?”  
You smile, moving to sit on his lap. You staring at each other for some moments, he plays with your hair and you slowly move a finger on his face.   
His hand slips on your nape, through your hair, inviting you to bend over to kiss him.  
“I love you, (y/n).”  
There's no shyness in his voice, he's absolutely sure of what he feels and he wants to share with you. A warm sensation envelops you, butterflies in the stomach and happiness in your heart.  
You cup his face with both hands, looking into his eyes.  
“I love you too, Donnie.”  
It's your moment, something that will remain in your life forever. You don't know about the future but you're sure about your love and that's all you need now.

 

The End.

 

Here we are, friends! This is the end and I really hope you liked this story as much as I enjoyed to write it. Thank you so much to the kudos and bookmarks! I'd like to receive also some comments, please send me your feedback! It helps me to improve!   
I won't stop here, I have some imagines about the turtles and my plan is to write something about Raphael soon.

  
Love & Peace!


End file.
